The present invention relates generally to the field of radiation imaging devices, and more particularly to a flat panel detector providing Kilovolt/Megavolt (KV/MV) integration for radiation imaging devices capable of both KV imaging and MV imaging, particularly radiation imaging devices suitable for use in providing Image Guided Radiation Therapy (IGRT).
IGRT uses patient positioning devices and radiation imaging to target and treat cancerous tumors more precisely. Prior to the use of IGRT, radiation oncologists contended with variations in patient positioning, including variations caused by a patient's respiratory motion. Inevitably, a margin of healthy tissue around a treatment site was treated with radiation. However, the use of IGRT allows a radiation oncologist to determine the exact positioning of a treatment site before the administration of radiation. IGRT combines three-dimensional radiation imaging technologies including X-ray volume imaging (XVI) and the like, with intensity-modulated radiation therapy (IMRT), to treat tumors with a uniform high dose of radiation, while minimizing the amount of radiation received by surrounding tissues.
Currently, radiation imaging devices used in IGRT employ two detectors. One detector is used for capturing patient data from a KV radiation source and the second detector is used for capturing images using the MV radiation source. For example, KV imaging may be utilized for locating a treatment site, and MV imaging may be used to ensure that treatment radiation is directed to the treatment site while avoiding healthy tissue whenever possible. However, this configuration requires two photodetector assemblies (one for each radiation detector), and all of the associated hardware and electronics necessary for operating them.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a single detector that can be used for KV imaging as well as MV imaging without compromising image quality. Further, it would be desirable to provide a radiation imaging device having a gantry design suitable for use with this detector.